Remenber Bember
How Where There In Tiny Loser Chamber And Finds Sorce And Founded By :Sorce: Iance Wiki FANDOM Of Exept And Again And Chamber Member In Production Of Units of Down In Impossibles Finds Exepts Community Manager In Impossibles And Bember Of Contensants Of The Maded Of BAGUETTE From Elimination Bubble Bubble is a female contestant in Battle for Dream Island''and she was the second runner-up (3rd Place) in the first season. She was on the Squishy Cherries team in Season 1. She qualified for ''Battle for Dream Island Again with 556 votes, but was killed temporarily by Flower in "Return of the Hang Glider", causing her to be temporarily out of the contest. Later on, in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", she was recovered again by Pencil by using a bubble blower and blowing her out. However, she was disqualified again in "The Long-lost Yoyle City", along with Match, as Bubble was technically not an official contestant due to her absence at the beginning of the season, and sent to the TLC. As of "Welcome Back", Bubble has returned. She also returned for Battle for BFDI as a contestant and member of the team iance, although she was demoted from member to "bember" by Pencil because of telling Lightning not to zap Flower, and demoted to "bemb" by Match for not knowing the questions that were asked in the contest in "Questions Answered". Bubble appears to be a spherical soap bubble. The main part of her body is sky blue, which gets lighter toward her center. Her outline is blue, and her shine is white. She is also transparent. Bubble is a strong and strange liquid bubble, as normal bubbles would pop much more quickly due to air pressure. In addition, she can somehow open her mouth without losing any air. She also didn't float to the top of the van in "It's a Monster" despite being made of air, and when she couldn't hold her breath anymore, she popped and the air inside her disappeared. A real bubble is just made of liquid and air, so if a bubble were to be submerged in water, it would not pop until it rose to the top and the liquid is a dome over the water. What makes her even stranger is that soap bubbles can have fingers put through them sometimes and not pop. Bubble has an awkward way of talking, as she replaces some vowels with "oi" sounds in words (e.g. "Leafy" becomes "Loify", "Lightning" becomes "Loightning", etc.), giving her a unique accent. Bubble is usually nice, carefree and happy, but when she is afraid of something, (ex. Pencil telling Lightning to shock someone), she will try and prevent it from happening, which occasionally has consequences. When pushed enough, Bubble isn't afraid of speaking her mind to other characters, like with Leafy when she constantly decides to be friends only to change her mind or to stand up to Flower in "Return of the Hang Glider". Despite this, she is often known to be a pushover towards Pencil and Match, and often hangs around them, despite their actions. Bubble is very forgiving, as she instantly became friends with Leafy in "Get in the Van" when she returned to Bubble after she had bought Dream Island, although she still seems hesitant to forgive Match for bossing her in "Questions Answered". She seems to be sad ever since she got demoted and Lightning zapped people. Bubble is also shown to have paranoia, as seen in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" when she thought Match's elimination was caused by her not forgiving Match, which as a result pushed her to hastily forgive every member on iance.